Milikku
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Kid ingin memberitahu bahwa Shinichi adalah miliknya dan selamanya akan menjadi miliknya. Sedangkan Ran hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Shinichi tidak pernah lupa dengan janji yang dulu diucapnya. Didedikasi untuk event FFA #1stEveFFA


"Shinichi, bagaimana ini? Kalung berlian turun temurun dari keluarga ibuku hilang." suara Ran terdengar serak dan bergetar. Keputusasaan menghampirinya begitu sudah lewat dari dua jam mereka mencari keliling dari jalanan rumah mereka menuju SD Teitan tempat mereka mengemban pendidikan dan sebaliknya. Namun tetap, kalung berlian sewarna batu _ruby_ itu tak juga ditemukan. "Orang tua dulu mengatakan, kalau aku tak bisa menemukannya hingga aku dewasa, aku dipastikan tidak bisa menikah dengan siapapun. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mau denganku." Ran melanjutkan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Gadis cilik itu jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Meski mereka sudah mencarinya kemana pun hingga keliling sekolah, mereka juga tak berhasil menemukan.

Shinichi tak mengerti mengapa Ran dengan cerobohnya membawa barang berharga seperti itu ke sekolah. Ran sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memamerkan kalung berlian indah pemberian turun temurun dari keluarga ibunya kepada teman-temannya.

Shinichi menghela napas. Shinichi kecil tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ran sebenarnya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Itu hanyalah kepercayaan orang terdahulu untuk memastikan agar kelak anak mereka bisa menjaga dengan baik barang yang diwariskannya. Hanya saja Ran tidak bisa diyakinkan dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ran," Shinichi menepuk bahu mungil yang masih bergetar akibat kelalaiannya. "Jangan takut. Karena jika kalung permata itu tidak bisa lagi ditemukan, aku yang akan bersamamu nantinya,"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan begitu polos oleh seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun. Terlihat samar semburat merah muda di kedua pipi milik Ran. Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian menerima uluran tangan Shinichi yang mengajaknya pulang.

Sayangnya perjanjian itu berakhir karena kalung berlian itu berhasil ditemukan –Ran lupa bahwa ia meninggalkannya di kamar.

.

.

.

' **Milikku'**

 **Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Kaito x Shinichi, Slight : Shinichi x Ran**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, SHO-AI, TYPO, Alur mudah ditebak, dan lainnya.**

 **Cerita ini didekasikan untuk Kurofuji. Semoga kamu suka yaa ^_^**

.

.

.

Shinichi mendesah bosan. Sudah beberapa akhir ini kasus kejahatan sudah mulai berkurang. Ya... bukannya dia tidak senang sih kalau keadaan Jepang sudah mulai membaik. Tapi kan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif. Otaknya perlu diasah untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus rumit. Semenjak _Black Organization_ sudah terpecahkan, Shinichi sudah begitu jarang memecahkan kasus rumit yang membuat hatinya berdebar. Kaito pun yang telah menjadi kekasihnya juga mulai jarang beraksi sebagai Kid si pencuri beberapa bulan ini. Alasannya sedang malaslah, banyak tugaslah. Shinichi menebak bahwa kekasihnya mulai insaf.

' _Ting Tong!'_

Di tengah kebosanannya, bel rumah berbunyi. Shinichi dengan enggan melangkah ke arah pintu apartemennya. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah berapa lama apartemen mereka tidak kedatangan tamu?

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Shinichi masih mengira-ngira siapakah orang yang berada di balik pintu apartemennya. Dan kasus macam apa yang mungkin akan ia selesaikan.

Kenop pintu di putar. Shinichi menarik pintu apartemennya hingga sosok di luar memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

"…Ran?"

.

.

.

Dentingan kecil terdengar begitu Shinichi meletakkan cangkir putih di atas meja kaca di ruang tamu. Ran masih sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen sebelum Shinichi datang menyuguhkan minuman.

"Jadi Ran, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?" kalimat itu Shinichi ucapkan dengan hati-hati. Ia tentu saja tak mau Ran berpikir bahwa ia tak berhak datang jika tak memiliki keperluan.

Ran pun menjelaskan maksud tujuannya menemui Shinichi. Ia datang karena ingin meminta Shinichi untuk menangkap dan memenjarakan Kid si Pencuri. Ketika ditanya mengapa tiba-tiba Ran memintanya melakukan hal seperti itu, Ran enggan menjawab.

Shinichi yang mendengar penuturan Ran hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, kemudian mengelak tidak tahu caranya bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Kid. Ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk menarik perhatian Kid. Lagipula masa iya ia harus menangkap kekasihnya sendiri dan menjerumuskannya ke dalam penjara. Hei, Kid itu pencuri _innocent._ Barang yang ia curi pasti akan segera dikembalikan apapun bentuknya. Entah ia sendiri yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun tidak mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya melakukan hal itu semua. Mencari perhatian polisi kah?

"Aku punya,"

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya begitu sadar Ran membuyarkan semua isi pikirannya. Pria itu menautkan kedua alisnya seolah tak percaya saat Ran mengatakan dengan mantap memiliki sesuatu yang katanya berharga.

"Oh ya?"

"Aku punya sebuah kalung berlian yang selalu tersimpan cantik di dalam lemariku,"

"Tu-Tunggu Ran, itu kan–"

"Ya, tidak apa," _karena barang berharga seperti itu sudah tak memiliki arti jika pada akhirnya Shinichi tak bersamanya._

Shinichi melirik Kaito yang bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan ujung matanya. Ia tahu kekasihnya sudah mencuri dengar sejak pertama kali Ran menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita coba sekali lagi untuk menarik perhatian Kid dengan memberinya surat tantangan di koran."

"Ya, aku yakin dia akan menerima tantangan ini. Kid bukan seorang pengecut," kata-kata terakhir ditekankan sedemikian rupa. Tak tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi Ran, bagaimana kalau misalnya kita gagal dan Kid berhasil mencuri kalung berlian milikmu itu,"

"Tidak apa. Karena aku percaya, Shinichi pasti akan selalu menang 'kan?" _Kalah pun tak apa._ Sebab Ran hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Shinichi-nya tidak lupa dengan sebuah janji yang dulu pernah diucapkannya. Shinichi-nya tidak mungkin berpihak pada Kid si pencuri itu dan membiarkannya menderita sendirian.

"...Baiklah," ada sedikit gurat kesedihan yang tak bisa Ran tangkap dari perkataan sahabat kecilnya.

Setelah Ran pamit, Shinichi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa empuk di belakangnya. Menghela napas panjang, kemudian sebelah matanya terbuka mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya di ujung sana. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari orang yang bersangkutan sejak pembicaraan tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?

Ada desahan pelan sebelum Shinichi benar-benar membalasnya. "Kau dengar apa yang Ran minta tadi 'kan?"

"Kid bukan seorang pengecut. Aku mendengar dengan cukup jelas," sambil memberikan senyum sekilas, Kaito berbalik masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Shinichi tahu bahwa Kaito telah menerima tantangannya.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Ran berhasil mengirimkan surat tantangan kepada Kid berkat bantuan paman Sonoko hingga surat tantangan tersebut terpampang di halaman depan koran. Sonoko pun menyarankan agar kediamannya saja yang digunakan sebagai sarana duel antara Ran dan Kaito untuk memudahkan para polisi dan wartawan meliput berita dikarenakan rumah mereka lebih luas sehingga Kid akan lebih sulit untuk menemukan kalung berliannya. Ran dengan cepat menyetujuinya.

Sehari kemudian surat tantangan itu Kaito Kid balas melalui handphonenya. Disana dikatakan bahwa Kid akan mengambil kalung berlian milik Ran sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Dalam balasan itu, Kid juga menuliskan sesuatu yang tak Ran pahami, _'Aku terima tantanganmu. Akan kuberitahu mana yang pantas menjadi milikku dan mana yang pantas menjadi milikmu,'_

Ketika Shinichi bertanya apa maksud dari balasan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya kepada Ran, Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu seolah-olah tak peduli. Shinichi hanya bisa jengkel dalam hati.

Malam itu lebih ramai dari yang biasanya. Para wartawan dan polisi sudah datang sejak sore ke kediaman keluarga Suzuki untuk melihat aksi dari Kid si Pecuri dan menangkapnya. Kogoro sendiri sudah begitu yakin bahwa ia mampu melindungi kalung berlian milik Ran oleh tangannya sendiri dan menangkapnya hari ini juga tanpa perlu bantuan inspektur Nakamori. Mendengar penuturan ayahnya, Ran hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sejujurnya ia tak menginginkan campur tangan sang ayah dalam hal ini. Yang ia butuhkan malam ini hanyalah Shinichi, dengan atau tidaknya Shinichi membawa kembali kalung berliannya.

"Shinichi…" Ran bergumam. Jemarinya tanpa sadar menggengam kalung berlian yang ia kenakan dan tersimpan di balik dress selututnya. Ran mengaku kepada semuanya bahwa kalung berliannya ia simpan di tempat yang paling aman di kamar Sonoko. Sehingga para bodyguard dan polisi berada di area luar kamar untuk melindungi berlian tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu satu orang pun bahwa berlian tersebut berada di tangannya.

Ran dan Sonoko sudah siap berada di beranda atas di kamar Sonoko. Sedang Shinichi masih berbincang-bincang dengan polisi lainnya sambil memberikan hipotesis bagaimana cara Kid kemari dan mencuri kalung berlian dari kamar Sonoko.

"Masih 7 menit lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ran, aku ke keluar sebentar ya, aku ingin meminta kepada pelayan untuk membawakan kita jus," ujar Sonoko sambil melihat jam mahal dipergelangan tangannya.

Ran mengangguk, pandangannya menghadap ke depan begitu mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Selang beberapa detik, suara pintu kembali terdengar. Ran menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya menyadari betapa cepatnya Sonoko pergi.

"Ran,"

"Shinichi?" ternyata yang masuk bukan Sonoko. Ran berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Shinichi penuh tanya melihat pria itu datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku tahu bagaimana trik yang akan dilakukan si Kid itu untuk mencuri kalung berlianmu," Shinichi berbicara cepat. Mendekatkan langkahnya hingga tepat berdiri di depan Ran.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya," semakin maju satu langkah, Shinichi menggenggam bahu Ran erat. Ran merona. "Berikan padaku kalung berlian yang kau sembunyikan di balik bajumu,"

Muka Ran semakin memerah, "Ke-Kenapa Shinichi bisa tahu?"

"Bodoh, bukankah aku selalu tahu jalan pikiranmu sejak kau masih kecil?"

Ran tersipu kemudian mengangguk kecil. Ia berbalik badan untuk mengeluarkan kalung berlian yang tersembunyi di dalam dressnya. Setelah melepas berlian yang menggantung di lehernya, Ran kembali berbalik dan menyerahkan berlian itu sepenuhnya pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi, tunggu!" ketika pria itu berbalik hendak melangkah pergi dari kamar, Ran langsung menarik ujung kemejanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Ran? Tenang saja, akan kulindungi apa yang menjadi milikmu," suara Shinichi begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Ran begitu menyukai semua yang Shinichi lakukan padanya.

Ran mengangguk kecil. Melepaskan pegangannya pada kemeja yang Shinichi kenakan. "Aku percaya padamu,"

Shinichi berlari keluar. Beberapa detik kemudian Sonoko kembali ke kamar.

"Ran, mumpung dia sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan polisi, sekalian saja kuajak kesini. Boleh 'kan?" Sonoko datang sambil tersenyum jahil, kemudian bergeser untuk memperlihatkan Shinichi yang ada di belakangnya.

Ran menoleh. Dirinya kemudian bergatian melihat Shinichi dan pintu kamar Sonoko beberapa kali.

"E-Eh?"

.

.

.

"Brengsek!" Shinichi mengumpat begitu mendengar semua yang diceritakan Ran. Sonoko bergegas memerintah bodyguard di dekatnya untuk memberitahu para polisi di luar bahwa Kid telah berhasil mencuri kalung berliannya.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi teringat sesuatu. "Ran, tunggulah disini. Aku tahu dimana brengsek itu berada,"

Namun begitu Shinichi mengatakan kalimat itu, semua lampu tiba-tiba padam. Sonoko yang ada di dekat mereka menjerit. Ran tak sadar lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Shinichi. Suasana menjadi gaduh. Ditambah dengan kehadiran beberapa polisi yang memaksa masuk ke kamar Sonoko karena mendengar Kid sudah berhasil mencuri kalung berliannya.

Sambil berdecak, Shinichi buru-buru berbalik pergi dari situasi ini. Baru kakinya melangkah dua langkah, Shinichi kembali berhenti. Dirinya terdiam merasakan sebuah tarikan pada belakang ujung kemejanya.

Di lain pihak, Ran merasa _de javu_ dengan kejadian ini. Beberap menit yang lalu ia baru saja melakukan hal yang mirip seperti ini. Meski bukan pada Shinichi-nya yang asli.

"Shinichi…" _Tetaplah disini._

Kalimat terakhir tak keluar dari bibirnya. Ran menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bodoh, bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta Shinichi untuk melindungi kalung berlian pemberian dari keluarga ibunya?

"Ran?" Shinichi menoleh, menatap bingung.

Bibir tipis Ran paksakan untuk tersenyum, meski Shinichi tak bisa melihat karena di sekitar mereka gelap.

"Aku percaya padamu," pada akhirnya hanya itu kalimat yang keluar. Shinichi mengangguk, kemudian berlari keluar ke arah kemana Kaito Kid pergi. Tangan Ran masih menggantung di udara. Bibirnya yang tadi berhasil dipaksakan untuk tersenyum bergetar.

 _"Jangan takut. Karena jika kalung permata itu tidak bisa lagi ditemukan, aku yang akan bersamamu nantinya,"_

Ah lagi-lagi kalimat itu terngiang di benaknya. Shinichi sudah berlari, tak lagi menengok ke belakang. Tak melihat teman masa kecilnya menangis dalam diam. Mungkin Shinichi lupa, tapi Ran tak akan pernah melupakannya. Sebab kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di lubuk hati Ran yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

"Kaito Kid bukan seorang yang pengecut," Shinichi berjalan mantap di atas atap. Tak peduli akan ada angin yang menggoyangkah tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Toh disana ada kekasihnya, yang tak akan mungkin membiarkan ia terjatuh. "Padahal kau dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi tak kusangka kau melakukannya dengan cara menyamar menjadi diriku dan melakukan tindakan yang menurutku pengecut," Shinichi melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada mencemoh.

Kaito menoleh. Memberikan senyuman khasnya pada Shinichi yang sudah berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Seperti dugaannya, Shinichi akan datang menyusulnya kesini. Masih membelakangi Shinichi, Kaito kemudian berdiri. Jubah putih di punggungnya berkibar karena angin. Lampu-lampu sudah Kaito padamkan agar tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan dirinya yang berada di atas atap, tentu saja kecuali kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya aku melakukan hal itu hanya untuk sekadar memastikan,"

"Memastikan? Memastikan apa?" kacamatanya bersinar. Sambil menyeringai, Kaito menekan tombol di tangan hingga area di sekitarnya mengeluarkan asap. Kaito menghilang dalam sekejab.

"Sialan! Bahkan ketika aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya pun ia bertindak seperti ini," Shinichi menggerutu. Ia menatap ke bawah dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menemukan secarik kertas yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Kertas itu ia ambil dan ia baca. Ada tulisan tangan dari kekasihnya disana.

' _Aku akan kembali. Tetaplah diam disini,'_

"Seenaknya memerintah," anehnya meski berkata seperti itu Shinichi tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ran masih memandang pintu kamar tempat Shinichi menghilang. Dirinya kemudian berbalik ke belakang ketika merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang. Kid sudah ada disana. Membungkuk dengan sebelah lututnya menyentuh pagar pembatas.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal, nona. Jika kau ingin mencintai seseorang, maka kenali dia dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau tertukar dengan orang terkasihmu,"

Kaito ingat, itu adalah hal yang dilakukan Aoko kepadanya. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak bisa bersamanya, karena ia memang sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Selamat tinggal," seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu Kaito Kid kembali menghilang bagaikan di telan asap putih. Ran meraih secarik kertas yang terbang ke arahnya. Sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan Kaito kepadanya.

.

 _Kukembalikan barang milikmu. Aku sudah memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga yang memang sudah menjadi milikku –Kaito Kid_

.

Dan yang Ran sadari, kalung berlian itu sudah kembali menggantung di lehernya. Bersinar dengan cukup terang hingga keberadaan Ran menjadi sorotan di sekelilingnya. Ran tersenyum sedih. Helaan napasnya terdengar pelan. Sonoko menoleh, mengira bahwa helaan napas milik Ran adalah bukti bahwa ia merasa lega bahwa barangnya tak jadi diambil.

"Baguslah, Ran. Pemberian ibumu tidak jadi dicurinya,"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu harus merasa senang atau justru merasa sedih," setelah itu Sonoko menyadari bahwa ada air mata yang turun membasahi wajah sahabat kecilnya.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, di langit lebih tepatnya. Sepasang lelaki terbang layaknya seekor burung merpati putih. Lelaki yang berpakaian bak serba putih itu terbang menggunakan _hang glider_ di balik jubah putihnya, sedang lelaki yang lain ikut terbang karena dipeluk oleh lelaki berjubah putih itu. Shinichi menghela napas kesal. Untunglah para polisi yang berada di bawah sana tidak bisa melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Keadaan yang memalukan dimana ketika Kid menggendongnya dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangnya di bawah siraman cahaya bulan.

"Hei, cepat turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau dibawa dengan posisi seperti ini,"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin semesta mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menjadi milikku. Akan kubuktikan kesetiaan cintaku,"

"Hah?"

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito selanjutnya buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke samping cepat. Namun sayang gerakan Kaito jauh lebih cepat dari gerakannya. Kaito berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir dingin Shinichi hingga beberapa detik.

"Sekarang akan kuingatkan, tuan Detektif. Kau tidak bisa lagi menangkapku, karena aku sudah terpenjara oleh hatimu," sambil berkata seperti itu, Kid menyembunyikan senyumannya dibalik wajah jahilnya. Menyadari wajah Shinichi yang merona ditambah terpaan sinar bulan.

"Bo-bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Tulisan pertamaku difandom ini. Semoga saja karakternya tidak terlalu OOC dan ceritanya tidak terlalu aneh. Dan untuk Kurofuji semoga kamu suka. Bagi yang sudah membaca, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya, terima kasih :)

Salam Cinta

 **_Kazu_**


End file.
